harvestmoonfandomcom-20200223-history
Soleil (LoH)
Soleil is a character only available in Harvest Moon: Light of Hope Special Edition. They take on the gender opposite of the player, so they may be courted by both the male and female protagonist. They're a Gem Sprite whose origin is shrouded in mystery and is unfamiliar with the world outside of the dark caverns. The player finds a mysterious crystal in the mine and decied to take it home. After several days, Soleil will be 'born' from the crystal as a infant sprite. (S)he is unable to speak properly and is basically a child, exhibiting a small sprite-like body. As they get older, Soleil will be able to briefly hold an adult body, as seen in some events. But, if the player manages to develop a relationship with Soleil, they will take on the form of a normal human and may be married. Soleil will guide players through the new co-op play feature. A second player will be able to control the character and help out on the farm using Gem Sprite magic. Soleil can grow crops, tend livestock, and gather materials. Schedule Gifts 'Marriage Requirements' Note Events Note Event 1 Location: Farm Weather: Sunny Soleil's first event occurs upon his/her awakening, a few days after they are 'born'. After exiting your home in the morning, Soleil will look around the farm, expressing minimal speech and looking amazed at everything. With this event, you name Soleil, and you'll have an opportunity to comment. * You laughed. | +FP * Can you tell me how you feel? | +FP * I like your face. ---- Note Event 2 Location: Home Time: Any time after 6:00 pm on a sunny day Requirements: Give the Blue Bird the delicious animal feed. Player and Soleil take a trip to the beach. Soleil sings a song and asks if (s)he is feeling happy. (S)he then briefly transforms into their adult form briefly and learns to speak normally. * I'm sorry to hear. | +FP (Best Answer) * Am I making you worried? * Heartburn, maybe? ---- Note Event 3 Location: Home Time: Any time after 7:00 pm. Weather: Sunny Player and Soleil go star gazing on the mountaintop. If the player character is male, they encounter Melanie, who is just leaving when they arrive. Melanie points out that the Player has a hole in their pants and offers to fix it. Player gets embarrassed and Soleil gets jealous. If the player character is female, they encounter Dean, who was observing the Queen of the Night flower. Dean offers to guide them up the mountain some other night and Soleil becomes jealous. Soleil asks if (s)he is angry. (S)he then transforms into their adult for a longer amount of time, then reverts back to normal. Personality doesn't seem to change between first and second event. * What's wrong? (Best Answer) * Your face is scary. *I get it. This is a joke. This is a joke. ---- Note Event 4 Home / (I encountered the cutscene on Saturday) after 8:00pm / Sunny Player and Soleil go to the lighthouse. Soleil gets upset at the player for treating them like a child. They comes to the realisation that they like the player and why they feel the way they do. They then transform into their adult form for a moment then revert back after explaining their feelings. 'Trivia' *Soleil is the third marriage candidate in Harvest Moon/Story of Seasons franchise who can be married by both male and female protagonists. The first being Jamie from Harvest Moon: Magical Melody, and the other being Inari from Story of Seasons: Trio of Towns. *Note events won't trigger on days when the co-op feature is used. Category:Harvest Moon: Light of Hope Category:Harvest Moon: Light of Hope Characters Category:Harvest Moon: Light of Hope Bachelors Category:Harvest Moon: Light of Hope Bachelorettes Category:Player Characters